Chompcraft
Chompcraft is a minigame in Bravely Second: End Layer, unlocked during chapter 1 in Al-Khampis. The purpose of the game is to make chomper toys and take a break from the main game. Any cp obtained during the minigame can be exchanged for pg in Chompshire by speaking to the Imp. Collecting a certain number of cp allows the player to unlock theme tracks that can be played during Chompcraft. Tutorial Did Someone Say Chomp? ;Watch and Play! Why not take a breather from adventuring to make plush choppers for fun and profit? Bring up the Chompcraft window, and Yew and his friends will work tirelessly as long as you keep your Nintendo 3DS open! ;Sew, Sell, Profit, You can make good coin by sticking up cute and cuddly versions of the curious creatures we call choppers. To get started, tap the Chompcraft icon on the map menu. Gameplay Each character uses a specific tool and has one task. *Magnolia uses scissors which control efficiency and decide the amount of chompers created. *Tiz uses stuffing which controls the sale price and increases the chompers' base value. *Edea uses glue which controls the pace and reduces the time required to manufacture chompers. *Yew uses paintbrushes which controls the rare rate and decide the chance of creating a rare chomper. Basic Chompcraft ;Watch Our Heroes at Work Cutting, stuffing, gluing, and finishing—each of our heroes has an important job. As you watch your four busy workers, they'll make stuffed chompers and fill the pack on the lower screen. ;Chompers for Sale! Touch Sell to ship all the toys in a pack and earn "chomp" currency (cp). Rack up enough sales, and one day you might retire a chompillionaire. Intermediate Chompcraft ;Tools of the Trade A worker is only as good as his tools. Upgrade our heroes' items and watch their productivity soar! Tap the lower left arrow to visit the Chompcraft shop. ;Upgrade Your Tools! Touch the tool icon to upgrade to a tool of higher quality. It'll cost cp, so be sure that it's worth what you're paying. ;A Well-Deserved Reward The reward gauge rises with every chomper made. When it's full, tap it to treat your workers to a hard-earned, morale-boosting snack! ;Chompcraft Overview *''Full pack? Time to sell!'' *''Reward gauge maxed out? Give your workers a treat!'' This is all you need to know to start chomping your way to fame and fortune. Also, try combining rewards and tool upgrades! Jukebox ;Get in the Mood with Music Feel like chomping to a different tune? Press the X Button to open the jukebox screen! You can also press the Y Button to open the options screen and change various settings. ;New Tunes to Chomp To! If your pack price at sale meet certain conditions, you might receive new music! You'll also get more musical options as you progress through the story so be sure to check back often! ;Time-Saving Shortcuts For quick and easy song selection, just use the L and R Buttons. You can also use the Y Button to toggle sound effects on and off. Enjoy the music! Advanced Chompcraft ;Sales Bonuses You can earn special bonuses for your packs, depending on what's in them. For example... *''Full: Every slot filled'' *''Tricolor: Three rare types'' *''All Green: All normal toys'' ;Tools of the Trade (1) Scissors are useful for boosting production. Sharp scissors can snip through many layers of cloth. Good quality stuffing boosts the price of a single toy, even if the outside is no different. ;Tools of the Trade (2) Waiting for your glue to dry can be a real drag on production. Fast-drying glue means more toys made in less time. Brushes boost rarity. A good brush allows for more detailed painting—sometimes a real work of art comes off the line! ;Investment Strategies Scissors and glue improve efficiency, while stuffing and brushes increase sale price. If you're in a rush, boost speed. If you have time, go for quality. A top toy tycoon knows when and where to invest resources for the best results. Chompcraft shop Scissors Stuffing Glue Brush Type and rarity Sales Bonuses Themes After beating the game, Chompcraft will allow the player to view a Mystery Memorandum, which shows the amount of (cumulative) cp needed unlock each song. Musical themes "This would be good, too" is the default theme. While playing Chompcraft, the player can unlock other themes which can then be played. Category:Gameplay in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Minigames